


Attention for Crying

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zanark has a bad dream, Nishiki has trouble sleeping, Rei Rukh doesn't actually sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention for Crying

Sometimes I cry because I want attention and sometimes I’m silent because I’m broken 

“Zanark! Zanark, where are you?” The petite woman with her dark green hair pulled back in a bun looked around the playground with a small frown, “Zanark! Come on, it’s time to go!” Looking around, she circled the monkey bars again, just as the street lamps started flickering on, “Zanark!”  
“Mom! Mom, look over here!”  
Almost jumping because of her son suddenly yelling, she looked back and forth, “Zanark, where are you?”  
“Over here!”  
Something roared into view suddenly, like it had appeared out of nowhere, with her son barely able to reach the ends of the handlebars.  
“Hi, mom!” He grinned widely, showing off the gap where he, being a typical seven year old, had tried to climb a tree and fallen out of. In contrast, she gasped, “What…is that?!”  
“I don’t know!” Her son proclaimed proudly, “But I found it!”  
Cautiously, she came closer, “It’s time to go home.” She managed to change the subject without stammering, and Zanark pouted, but slid off, “But it’s so cool! There was dinosaurs and giant storms and samurai…” He’s still rattling off the things he saw while riding that motorcycle-like thing, his hand in her eyes as they take the usual route back to their house. On the porch, his father is already sitting out there, watching the full moon with a full glass of ice tea.  
“Hey, kiddo.” As opposed to his mother, Zanark’s dad doesn’t look like he was worried at all, but it had always been hard to tell what he was thinking underneath his trademark good natured smile, “I could hear you coming up the street.” Zanark wasn’t ashamed at all and let go of his mom’s hand to sit next to his dad on the steps, “Dad, dad, dad, there was this thing that was like a motorcycle and it appeared like woosh! And I was playing on the monkey bars when it did that and no one was on it or around…” His father glanced up at his wife, raising his eyebrows and she shrugged, a little helplessly. Noticing he didn’t have his father’s attention, Zanark tugged on his sleeve, “Dad! And then when I touched it, it went all VOOM! And lit up! There were floating screens, dad! And then steps came out and I could get on it and then it all woosh! And there were dinosaurs everywhere! And then again, and it was samurai!”  
“Sounds like you had a big day.” Zanark nodded happily, and his mother just let out a little sigh, “Are you hungry after all that adventuring?” She asked in her soft voice and Zanark nodded again, standing up, “Yeah! Mom, if it comes tomorrow, you can come with me! We don’t have to see dinosaurs, there was castles and cherry blossoms and…” His father stood up as well, holding open the door for his son and his wife, before closing it behind him.  
“Sounds like you’ve got a big day tomorrow.” 

The crack of thunder woke him for once; although Zanark got the feeling that his dream had played a part in that as well. He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. Nightmares, he could deal with; he had spent years inside the MUGEN prison, with no one but stony-faced guards for company. He had driven head first into the strongest storm in all of history to do something that, by all logic, was impossible.  
But dreams from his past? Now, those were the ones that woke him up in cold sweat. It was so ironic, he might laugh.  
Seeing as he wasn’t going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge to the floor, and stood, stretching his back.  
With a wide yawn, the soccer play grabbed his jacket, mostly so he would at least have something on top, and left the room, scratching his stomach.  
Unsurprisingly, no one else was awake, and all three of Omega Protocal’s captains’ doors were shut tight. He ignored them and continued heading towards the kitchen, before pausing in front of elevator that led to the garage.  
Of course it would still be sitting there. No one except him touched it, including the El Dorado officials.  
Rei might, but the android barely cared about the rest of them at the best of times.  
With an attempt at a smirk, he opened the elevator and rode it down, stepping out into the cool light of the garage.  
His motorcycle was right where he had parked it, and he started walking towards it without thinking.  
“Zanark Avaloncic.”  
The only one who kept weirder hours than him was the one who didn’t actually sleep. Rei Rukh emerged from wherever he had been hidden from sight, giving him a nod, “You are not supposed to be awake.”  
“None of your business what I’m doing, gear head.”  
Rei’s expressionless eyes unnerved even him, but the android nodded, “Acknowledged.” As the other past him, he spoke again, in a voice low enough that anyone else wouldn’t be able to hear it.  
“If you are going to leave, be back by the morning.”  
“Huh? What’s that supposed to…” The elevator doors slid shut before he could finish, and Zanark snorted, “Androids.” 

It felt nice and familiar to sit on the cycle’s seat. Settling in, Zanark pulled up the screen for the time jump as the thrusters activated, “…Where should I go…”  
Dinosaurs didn’t seem interesting, and he had already messed around with samurai.  
Actually, he did know where he wanted to go, but something was stopping him.  
Finally putting in the coordinates, he crossed his arms, a frown painting his face.  
“…What’s this feeling?”

Normally, Nishiki actually went to sleep at a reasonable hour, if he wasn’t talking to a teammate about soccer this or that. However, ever since the members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan had been announced, none of the Raimon players really felt like talking about it.  
Just when he felt himself drifting off, there was a sharp tap on the window, followed by another. Ignoring them was a useless effort, and he pulled himself up to pull the curtains aside.  
On the other side of the glass, Zanark was sitting on his roof, wearing what looked like old sweat pants and a track jacket. His hair was undone and slightly windswept, and he gave Nishiki a smirk, “What’s that look on your face for?”  
“Zanark?”  
“That’s right.” Realizing that he’s been awkwardly staring with Zanark holding on to the roof, Nishiki opened the window so the time traveler could climb in, “What are you doing back here?”  
“Ha! I felt like it.” His voice sounded as arrogant as usual, but he kept his back to Nishiki, walking around the pile of textbooks that Nishiki kept forgetting about, to sit on his bed. “So I thought I might visit.”  
“It’s almost midnight.”  
“Details.”  
Frowning, Nishiki closed the window and sat on the other side of his bed as Zanark made himself comfortable, “Did something happen in the future?”  
“Heh, you worried?” Zanark had his eyes closed, and still hadn’t looked him in the eye since he had tapped on the glass, “Nothing happened. I just…felt like it.” 

For the rest of the night, they talked about soccer and anything else, and though Nishiki could never ask Zanark what was bothering him or what brought him to knock on his window 200 years in the past, the time traveler relaxed as time past.  
Just before Nishiki’s alarm clock turned to 4 am, Zanark had fallen asleep and snored slightly, taking up more than half of the bed, and most of the blankets.  
Nishiki resigned himself to sleeping on the edge of the mattress, or worse came to worst, on the floor, when the others’ surprisingly octopus like arms wrapped around his middle, keeping him close.  
Resigning himself to being used as a large pillow by Zanark, Nishiki ended up falling asleep quickly, snoring even louder than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter headcanon that I will never stop.


End file.
